AmericaXReader: Songfic: Closer to Love
by trblmkr207
Summary: Sooo this was my first Hetalia fan fiction ever so please be kind :D


_She got the call today  
One out of the gray  
And when the smoke cleared  
It took her breath away  
She said she didn't believe  
It could happen to me  
I guess we're all one phone call from our knees  
We're gonna get there soon _

:Your POV:

You were sitting in your apartment wondering what you would have for supper with your boyfriend. You still couldn't get over that your friend from high school had finally asked you out a few years ago and you two had been dating for a couple of years. 'It's 3:30,' you thought to yourself running a (skin color) hand through you (hair length and color) hair, 'Alfred should be home in a few hours from work.' He worked as a firefighter at the local fire department in New York City. Sure you worked as a teacher at the local elementary school, but you still loved to watch the fire trucks and ambulances drive by. Deep down though you had the fear that he might go out and not come back, the typical girlfriend/wife feeling about him.

Your mind was racing as you were cooking his favorite, hamburgers on the grill that you had out on the terrace. As you walked out to finish up cooking them you looked down to see the fire engine drive by with lights and sirens. Your heart managed to skip a beat as the horn honked and you saw a hand wave out the window to you.

:Alfred's POV:  
Alfred was just about to walk into the locker room to change and head home to _ as the tone went off. 'Damn it,' Alfred thought as he about faced and ran to his gear. Throwing it on hr hopped into the fire truck and they were off. He knew they would pass by _ and his apartment so he pulled on the air horn and waved to her as he smelt the burgers. "Damn it," Alfred said quietly to myself with my captain looking at me questionably. "What's the matter Jones?" Captain Lang asked him. "_ is making burgers for supper," he said looking out the window hoping it wouldn't take too long with this call. Just as Captain Lang was about to say something, they entered the intersection. Alfred heard the horn but as he turned to look at what was happening glass was flying through the cab and there was a sickening crunching noise of metal, glass, and possibly some bones. As soon as Alfred's side of the fire truck hit the ground his head struck the pavement and everything went black.

-Time skip of like 30 minutes or so-

'My head is killing me,' Alfred thought as he tried to move. Pain seared through my body as he tried to move his arm, it was pinned outside the truck. "Fuck," Alfred muttered as he opened his eyes trying not to move and look around the compartment of the truck. Captain Lang was slumped in his seat. The driver, firefighter Gilbert Beilscmhidt, was halfway leaning on me and dripping blood. That was the warmth he felt hitting his shoulder. *Drip* There it is again. He could hear people talking and debating on which vehicle to check first. "Captain," he said looking back to him. Silence. 'Shit,' Alfred thought as he looked back to my arm. He figured He should try and get out to help everyone else, 'After all I am the hero(sorry could not resist),' he thought to himself.

_ If every building falls  
And all the stars fade  
We'll still be singin' this song  
The one they can't take away  
I'm gonna get there soon,  
She's gonna be there too  
Cryin' in her room  
Prayin' Lord, come through  
We're gonna get there soon_

:Your POV:  
You decided to watch the news as you placed the burgers on the counter. As soon as you turned it on you saw the fire truck on it's side with another vehicle into it's side, totaled. "Oh no," you said as tears threatened to stream down your face. That was Alfred's engine that he was working on today. "Oh god no," you screamed as you ran to the phone, "Please let him be okay." You quickly picked up the phone and dialed his number, shaking like a leaf. "Please answer," you whispered to yourself as the phone rang, and rang. It seemed like an eternity, but you got his voice mail. This made you burst into tears as you dropped the phone and fell to your knees.

_ Oh it's your light,  
Oh it's your way,  
Pull me out of the dark  
Just to show me the way  
Cryin' out now  
From so far away...  
You pull me closer to love  
Closer to love_

:Alfred's POV:  
He heard his phone ringing. He reached for it and pulled it out as soon as it stopped. It was _. Alfred could feel tears welling up but shook them away. "This is not the time Alfred," he told himself as he attempted put his phone away but failed, dropping it. He looked back to his arm and pulled with all of his might. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he pulled and pulled, making little progress. Suddenly some one came to his aid, his friend Arthur on one of the other department. "ALFRED!" he yelled looking through the windshield, "We're gonna get you out. Is there anyone else in there that is alive?" 'Alive?' he asked looking back to his captain and the driver. He shook his head and attempted again to move his arm out. He couldn't tell at this point but he was in critical condition, head split open, arm pinned, legs broken and cut. He probably wouldn't make it, he thought to himself. "Alfred!" Arthur said with his heavy British accent, "Don't move! We're going to get you out of here." 'Are they really?' he thought to himself as they were breaking the windshield and attempting to get to him. "Arthur," he mumbled as he started to see everything fade to black. "Yes Alfred," he asked as they opened up the compartment to get to him, not realizing his arm was pinned still. "Call _ and let her know I love her and didn't mean for this to happen," he said as things went black and the last thing he saw was Arthur with a sad expression on his face saying, "I will, old chap."

_Meet me once again  
Down off Lake Michigan  
Where we could feel the storm blowin' down with the wind  
And don't apologize  
For all the tears you've cried  
You've been way too strong now for all your life  
I'm gonna get there soon,  
You're gonna be there too  
Cryin' in your room,  
Prayin' Lord come through  
We're gonna get there soon_

:Your POV:  
You sat on the couch hugging a pillow while watching the news. You were watching and crying when you saw them attempting to cut the truck open. Your buried your face into the (fave. color) pillow that you were hugging. You loved Alfred and didn't want him to die. All you could think of was when the two of you decided to move to New York City, for him to fulfill his long time dream of being a big city firefighter and you to be an elementary school teacher. You could remember it clear as day.  
_**  
Alfred had come running up to you and picked you up swinging you round and round. You two had been apartment searching and were hoping to find the perfect one. Just dreaming at first but when he came running up to you and said he found the "perfect" place you were happy and kissed him. The next thing you two knew you were packing boxes and loading up the car as your parents were helping. Alfred's parents had died a few years before and leaving the town you both had grown up with would probably be good for him. Seeing is he had too many memories with them. Your parents helped load up the last box as Alfred came over and threw his arm around your shoulders and smiled his goofy smile.  
This made you sob even harder into the pillow. Suddenly the phone rang and your heart stopped for a moment hoping it was Alfred.**___

Oh, it's your light  
Oh, it's your way  
Pull me out of the dark  
Just to show me the way  
Cryin' out now  
From so far away...  
Pull me closer to love  
Closer to love

You hesitated before picking up and answering the phone. "H-hello," you asked sniffling. "_?!" a familiar voice called into the phone frantically. "A-Arthur?" you said feeling the tears threaten again. 'If Arthur is call me this can't be good,' you thought to yourself. "_, Alfred was in a terrible crash and we are in the middle of getting him out. We need you to meet us at the hospital as soon as you are ready." he said with a serious tone. Normally he would joke around with you on the phone and call you love. 'Oh no,' you thought to yourself. "I'll be there as soon as possible," you said hanging up the phone and running into the bathroom and looking into the mirror. Your (eye color) eyes were blood shot and your (skin tone) cheeks were stained red and a little black from your makeup from earlier. You washed your face and then ran into your room to grab your purse. As you were about to walk out you caught glimpse of a picture of you and Alfred. He was hugging you from behind and kissing your cheek. You both were in Central Park and had just gotten done with a picnic with Arthur and his wife. You burst into tears again and fell to your knees.__

Oh, it's your light  
Oh, it's your way  
Pull me out of the dark  
Just to show me the way  
Cryin' out now  
From so far away...  
Pull me closer to love  
Closer to love

:Alfred's POV:  
He was being moved out of the cab of the fire truck and was brought back to semi-consciousness by the pain from his whole body. Arthur was by his side when he opened his eyes to see the white roof of the ambulance. ALfred could only hear the sirens and the talking of another EMT talking to the hospital telling them he was in critical condition. Alfred tried to turn his head to look at Arthur but was stopped by the head blocks of the backboard he was strapped to. "A-Arthur..." he called out quietly and almost barely audible. Although Arthur heard him and looked down to his friend. "Y-yes A-alfred," he said as tears welled up as he looked upon his mangled friend. "I-i don't think i'm gonna make it," he said blinking his eyes and thinking about _ and how they met. He smiled and looked back to Arthur, "It's your turn to be the hero Arthur." At that Alfreds eyes closed and his chest stopped rising from his breaths. Arthur felt the tears stream down his face as the monitor was making a solid noise. "You bloody git! Come back! _ needs you! I need you!" He then proceeded to beat on the body of his friend and then turning that into CPR with the other EMT. "Please come back!" Alfred could hear Arthur screaming as he faded from the body he used to have.

:Your POV:  
You waited in the ER and watched as the ambulance pulled up and they rushed him in, CPR in progress. This made you freeze all motions, your body froze up and fell to the coldness of losing Alfred. "No..." you muttered to yourself as more nurses and doctors came running by you to revive your love. You sat there for what seemed like days waiting for the doctors to come talk to you. You had your head in your hands trying not to cry again as you heard footsteps coming towards you. You looked up to see Arthur's tear stained face. This made you cry, you knew he was going to tell you that Alfred didn't make it, you knew he was. All he did was sit down next to you and pulled you into a hug, allowing you to cry and let it all out.

-Time skip of about 3 years-  
You were teaching your 3rd grade class how to write cursive as you heard the sirens go by. You looked out the window as all the kids got up, clearly fascinated by it and watching the truck go by. You could swear that as the truck was going by you saw a familiar hand wave and the air horn sound. You smiled and thought to yourself, 'I miss you too Alfred.'


End file.
